


Winglets: Tuna

by st4y__l0st



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, lots of pining, seriously i mean look at him, smh, tuna is a chaotic bi we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4y__l0st/pseuds/st4y__l0st
Summary: Tuna had always thought he was your typical everyday SeaWing, until a run-in with a pretty girl, a pretty boy, and their chaotic friend group.(finna rewrite this)





	Winglets: Tuna

Tuna, Isopod, and Cobalt were down by the coast together. Isopod has huge fins and extremely dark blue scales, as if he were meant to stay underwater for his whole life, while Cobalt prefers the land, her gorgeous cobalt scales shining bright. Meanwhile, Tuna was a wimp, coloured the same as the great warrior Princess Tsunami, but acting exactly the opposite. His talons trembled as he dug his claws into the rocky coastline, it was a beautiful place, stretching for miles and miles. When the sun set, though, it was way more glorious.

“Hurry up, Tuna!” Isopod cried, his fins draping over him all majestic-like. Tuna shook himself, then clambered behind him. Up ahead, the waters shone a bright blue, reflecting the clear sky above. Cobalt then made eye contact with Tuna’s, her silver eyes piercing into Tuna’s minty green ones. He flinched. Suddenly, two heads popped out of the water, one greyish blue and the other dark green.

“Hey Seaweed, hey Swordfish,” Cobalt sighed, looking more tired than usual. The dark green one, who Tuna assumed was Seaweed, heaved themselves out of the water. They were quite skinny, with multiple piercings scattering their body, and tattoos painting their neck. The greyish blue one, Swordfish, leaped out of the water. They were more average sized, but with small wings and a pointy snout and tail. Tuna knew from Cobalt that Swordfish always carried a blade around to live up to their name. Isopod audibly groaned as Seaweed winked at him.

“Seaweed that’s gay,” he rolled his eyes.

“Isopod, I thought you knew already, but I’m gay,” Seaweed replied, smirking. Seaweed, to Tuna anyways, looked a lot like Whirlpool. You know, the creepy dragon who wanted to marry Tsunami? There was a running joke in their friend group that Tuna’d kill Seaweed one day, but now it looks more like Isopod would do that. Cobalt coughed, turning everyone’s attention back to her.

“Anyways, we came here to have a good time, did we not?” she asked, arching her eyebrow at Seaweed. He gulped, turning to face her.

“Yes ma’am,” he responded, his glowstripes flickering wildly on his tail. Cobalt turned her attention to Tuna, her glowstripes flickering at him in probably Atlantic, or whatever the SeaWing language was. He only knew simple phrases, like “please” or “thank you”, but Cobalt’s patterns were more complex than what he was used to. Cobalt’s flickering became even more continually confusing, so much so that her voice broke Tuna’s worries.

“Tuna! Can’t you understand me?!” she snapped. He jumped back, then furiously shook his head.

“N-No, sorry, I don’t understand the glowy light patch language much…” he murmured. Cobalt growled under her breath, acting as if the message were important or something. Isopod wrapped a wing around Tuna, in an attempt to comfort him. 

“It’s called Aquatic, Toon,” Isopod whispered to him. Tuna felt warm inside suddenly, Isopod only called him “Toon” when he was feeling down. He smiled softly, before Cobalt barked at the pair again.

“Quit yapping and start walking!” she hissed. Isopod took off into the sky, which had few clouds rolling in. Tuna tried to fly but his wings wouldn’t work, almost as if he were paralyzed or something. He liked the feeling of Isopod surrounding him, protecting him, he wished for those moments back. They made him feel...oh what’s the word, _warm_ inside. 

The friend group continued onwards, until they came to a small grassy clearing by the water, great for swimming and great for resting. Isopod hopped into the water, splashing Swordfish. They giggled, bouncing in right after. Cobalt laid her head on the grass exhausted, probably from having to put up with Seaweed. All he did was either flirt or talk about tabletop games no one cared about. Tuna groaned, laying down by the edge of the water. For a few hours, it was just Isopod and Swordfish splashing each other and Seaweed annoying Cobalt, who really just wanted a break. Suddenly, Tuna’s stomach rumbled. He lugged himself up, his fins drooping and his wings still asleep.

“Hey Tuno-rhymes-with-uno, how are ya?” Seaweed teased. Tuna looked away, focusing his gaze on Cobalt. He’s had a warm feeling about her for as long as he can remember, ever since they met at one of the many beaches in the Sea Kingdom. Tuna lost his youngest brother and she was laying there in the sun with a scroll. Cobalt, a beauty of the beach. He snapped back into reality with Cobalt staring into what felt like his soul.

“What would you like, Toon?” she looked him up and down, hissing. Tuna’s breath hitched, no one except Isopod ever called him “Toon”, unless that was flashing across his glowy light patc- er, glowstripes earlier. His face felt warm, no, warmer than warm, it felt hot. “Tuna?” Cobalt got up and stretched her wings. Tuna couldn’t form words, his face burning hotter. He could feel his glowstripes flashing wildly and out of his control. Cobalt, on the other talon, looked confused and annoyed. “Spit it out, punk!” she snapped, her barbels slapping against Tuna. Although there wasn’t much pain, or feeling at all, he snapped back into reality yet again. 

“Y-You called me T-Toon??” he stuttered, stepping back. His talons felt clammy as reality set in. Cobalt nodded, her gaze softening a bit. Her glowstripes flickered into a language Tuna could mostly understand. _I heard Isopod talk about you, I thought it sounded cute,_ She signed. Tuna’s fins flared up, mainly out of surprise. _I’m cute? Or just the name._ He signed back impulsively. Cobalt, for the first time in a while, smiled. 

“I wouldn’t say cute, I’d say… leagues above Seaweed and the others,” Cobalt leaned in, “Which does equal pretty cute, in my opinion,” she whispered softly, her voice like honey. Tuna blushed profusely, his face completely red. He saw Seaweed behind them, taunting him. His creepy face with his creepy piercings and his creepy tattoos, oh how Tuna wanted to stab that slimy sea slug until he was no more. Maybe he would be Tsunami in this case. “Let’s go swimming together, Toon.” Tuna opened his wings and turned to the water.

“If you want to, Cobalt,” he replied, arching his neck and standing tall.

“Call me Cob,” she smiled, coming to stand beside him.

“Like...like corn on the cob?” Tuna glanced over at Seaweed, who was mouthing something to him. He paid no mind, and focused back on Cobalt. She nodded, diving into the ocean. Tuna dived in after her, the cold water washing away all the dirt in his scales. He and Cobalt swam for a while out to sea. Cobalt was graceful underwater, stunning, even. He knows she prefers staying on land, but swimming felt amazing. The feeling of the water all around you, amazing. 

That was when Tuna realised he was holding his breath. He never swam like this before, only bathing in water before. He knew SeaWings could stay underwater forever but...he never tried. It should be common SeaWing knowledge, like muscle memory or something, but Tuna was lost. He opened his mouth, feeling water crash into his throat and down into his lungs. He coughed and sputtered, trying to reach the sky. The more he coughed, the more water he swallowed. His nose and throat burned from the salt water as he tried to paddle his way to safety. Cobalt soon noticed Tuna drowning. Internally, she rolled her eyes at his stupidity, but externally she had to save him first. She dove straight for the half conscious water dragon and clutched onto him. Cobalt heaved him into the sky and flew straight for land. When they landed, Cobalt slammed her talons down on Tuna until he awoke. 

It felt like hours to Cobalt, _this was supposed to be romantic, not life-threatening_ , she thought. Suddenly, Tuna coughed up a salmon. He then sat up, feeling lightheaded. Cobalt looked into Tuna’s eyes with a mix of disappointment and fear. Her glowstripes were off the hook in panic, nearly blinding Tuna. Soon, they calmed down as Cobalt hugged him. He felt her claws dig into his scales and a single tear rolling down her cheek, landing on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-”

“What...what happened…?” she breathed.

“I-I don’t know, I mean I have gills, they should’ve...they should’ve worked…” Tuna’s expression turned from confused to worried. Cobalt looked up at him, her face stained with tears. She then looked at Tuna’s gills.

“Th-They look intact…” she murmured. Tuna’s navy blue gills looked perfectly fine indeed. “Maybe they just don’t work…” she concluded. Tuna jumped back.

“What do you mean they don’t work? I’m a SeaWing! They have to!” he cried. Cobalt sighed as she came back to his side. Maybe you’re special, in a good way. Think of what you could do above ground, Toon. She signed. 

“How can I be important if I can’t breathe underwater? Other dragons will think I’m a hybrid or something…” Tuna grumbled. _How are hybrids bad things? My pen pal is a hybrid, Toon._ She signed back, not wanting to speak out loud. “I guess so… but then we can’t hang out together! You like swimming, I can’t do that! I almost died!” Tuna squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back his tears.

“We can always talk on the shore, Toon,” Cobalt reassured him. Tuna looked up at Cobalt. “We’ll find a way, don’t worry Toon…” she said. Later, after some more comforting and hugging, they flew back to where their other friends were.

The sun was setting as Seaweed woke up from his nap. Swordfish and Isopod were poking his belly and giggling when Cobalt and Tuna came back. Tuna gripped onto Cobalt’s talon, forcing himself to smile. _Don’t worry about it, you got Cobalt, remember?_ A voice inside his head reminded him.

He tried to remember, but the years got harder. Cobalt joined the military at the age of 5, she was a fierce warrior last Tuna remembered. His friends were slipping through his talons, Seaweed made a new friend group that seemed to accept him, although he still visited Isopod sometimes. Swordfish, oh, who knew where they went. Ever since Seaweed went his own way, they just disappeared from existence. Tuna decided not to question it. He and Isopod tried to stay in contact, but ever since Isopod got a boyfriend, he’s been more distant. Although Tuna won’t admit it, his boyfriend is pretty attractive. 

He can’t swim like other SeaWings, so what was the point? The point of being around here this long anyways, the Sea Kingdom of course. He’s paranoid of the water now, and the place was basically all water save for the few thousand islands that were basically abandoned. When he first heard of a school opening up for all tribes, like Jade Mountain Academy, but with more space, more winglets, more outcasts and possible friends, Tuna knew. He had to get to the mainland as soon as possible, he wanted a new home, somewhere that the Sea Kingdom can’t ever fulfill.

He needed this, so he left the next day.


End file.
